1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image-forming apparatuses of an electrophotographic type using intermediate transfer bodies, and in particular, relates to image-forming apparatuses capable of reducing degradation of toner images on intermediate transfer bodies.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, intermediate transfer belts (image-carrying belts) have been often used for forming images on various recording media in image-forming apparatuses that form images using electrophotography.
However, when toner images that are transferred onto the intermediate transfer belts reach supporting rollers that support the intermediate transfer belts, the toner on the intermediate transfer belts scatters.
According to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-109743, electrode plates to which a predetermined voltage is applied are disposed in the vicinity of a supporting roller such that a desired electric field is generated between the electrode plates and an intermediate transfer belt. Thus, the scattering of the toner on the intermediate transfer belt is regulated by the action of the electric field.
However, when a movable tensioner that is in contact with the image-carrying belt and applies a predetermined tension to the image-carrying belt is provided, the path taken by the image-carrying belt is changed.
The positional relationship between the image-carrying belt and the electrode plates is changed as the path of the image-carrying belt is changed, and as a result, a desired electric field cannot be formed between the image-carrying belt and the electrode plates.
Thus, the scattering of the toner cannot be regulated.